


Feeling Things

by ticklishraspberries



Category: The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: Consensual tickling, Consent, F/M, Firsts, Fluff, Laughter, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: James isn’t used to feeling things. Alyssa changes that.





	Feeling Things

James had never really felt much before.

But Alyssa had come around and fucked everything up, and he was terrified that he might have been falling in love with her. Well, maybe love was a bit strong, but he definitely needed her. He hated that he needed her.

She made him feel sane, but also even crazier than he previously thought he’d been.

She confused him.

He wasn’t used to being confused.

They were on the couch outside Leslie’s trailer, Leslie was nowhere to found. And Alyssa was staring up at the sky.

And James was looking at her. He noticed he was looking at her a lot. She seemed to get prettier and prettier the longer he looked. So he looked away, because he couldn’t deal with that. His hand inched towards hers, their knuckles bumping awkwardly, even a bit shyly.

Her lips twitched, and he saw it from the corner of his eye. So his did too.

Alyssa interlaced their fingers, and he sighed.

“Why don’t you ever smile?” Alyssa asked out of the blue, blunt as ever.

“I dunno,” he replied with a shrug.

“I think I’ve seen you do it once, maybe twice, ever.”

He shrugged again. He didn’t smile because he never had any reason to smile. But perhaps now he did. The only problem was, he felt as though he’d forgotten how.

“You don’t laugh much either,” she said, turning to face him. “Why?”

“I dunno,” he replied again. Because there was never anything to laugh at.

She tilted her head, looking at him curiously. He always felt as though she was examining him, and it made him feel like a specimen. He didn’t hate it though. Mostly he just liked that she was there, with him.

“You make me laugh,” he said.

“I’m fucking honored,” she replied, raising her eyebrows.

That made him chuckle a little, awkward as always.

“See? You’re capable,” she teased.

“Guess I am,” he said.

“I want to hear you do it again.”

“I can’t just do it.”

She huffed. “Well, I’m not exactly funny.”

James just shrugged again.

And then Alyssa got a bright, mischievous look in her big eyes, and James actually felt nervous, even though he had way better things to be nervous about at that time. Alyssa was unpredictable, and when she had a plan, she stuck to it.

“James?”

“Yes?”

“Are you ticklish?”

“I dunno,” he replied. It wasn’t really a lie. He had been, when he was little. Nobody had tickled him since his mom died, and even then, she had only done it a handful of times. He couldn’t remember what it felt like. Up until Alyssa, he’d honestly forgotten what most things felt like.

“Care to find out?”

He shrugged. He didn’t know what to say, though that wasn’t unusual for him.

And before he could even fully process what was happening, Alyssa was straddling him. She was gentle, her skinny fingers fumbling with the hem of that ugly red Hawaiian shirt until her cold hands slipped beneath it.

He sucked in his breath, his eyes fluttering shut.

He could hear Alyssa giggling at him as her short nails traced along his stomach. It felt really fucking weird, and he couldn’t tell if he hated it or not. He wasn’t sure he did.

He didn’t tell her to stop.

Her fingers picked up speed a bit, trailing to his sides and wiggling against them, and an uncharacteristically sweet, happy giggle slipped from his lips.

“You are ticklish!” Alyssa said, sounding way too amused by the fact.

“Guess I am,” James replied, unable to help the soft laughter that bubbled from his throat.

“Do you want me to stop?” she asked, slowing her touches slightly.

“Yes, please.”

And she did, without protest. Her hands slipped out from beneath his shirt, and instead reached up to brush his bangs out of his eyes. “You look cute when you’re laughing,” she said.

“Thank you,” he replied.

She got off his lap, and instead curled up beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, interlocking their fingers once more.

Turned out that Alyssa helped James feel things physically, not just emotionally.

It was still confusing, and a little scary.

But he didn’t really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Please consider donating to my ko-fi which is linked on my tumblr!


End file.
